The objective of this study is to provide further evidence that epinephrine can destroy nerve terminals much in the same fashion as does 6-hydroxydopamine. This objective is based on our demonstration of ultrastructural nerve terminal damage following epinephrine administration. The method requires epinephrine administration of several animal species by various routes in several different dosages, following which we will look for evidence of chemical sympathectomy. A catecholamine radioenzyme assay will be used to quantitate tissue catecholamine (norepinephrine, epinephrine and dopamine) levels, and these results will be correlated with electron microscope examination. In addition, we will attempt to create a Horner's Syndrome and confirm denervation supersensitivity following epinephrine treatment in experimental animals. The overall objective of these investigations is to offer new insight into epinephrine's mechanism of action in the treatment of open-angle glaucoma and to suggest alternative explanations for some of epinephrine's toxic side effects.